


A lifetime of happiness

by sugarsweetsunshine



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, kiss ryuji day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: After years of being together and sharing so much with each other, Ryuji decides to take the next step and ask Akira a big question.(a celebration of kiss ryuji day!)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	A lifetime of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fic for Persona 5. I started playing the game last summer and it's become one of my favorite games of all times and of course I fell in love with Ryuji almost immediately. I'm so happy that I can participate in this year's Kiss Ryuji Day celebration and I sincerely hope you enjoy this little fic I made!

Winter was a rough time of year for a lot of people. Some more than others.

For Akira, this time of year came with freezing cold and harsh memories of pain and nightmares that keep him awake for weeks on end. Ryuji had insisted on therapy a few years ago but Akira argued that there wasn't a doctor in the world who could possibly understand his circumstances. Until Ryuji suggested Takemi, who still owned her thriving clinic in Yongen-Jaya.

She knew of the truth behind the Phantom Thieves and had been there to medicate and watch Akira's progress as he healed after being rescued from that interrogation room. Even though Takemi clarified that she was in no way a licensed therapist, she also understood the severity of the situation and agreed to see Akira once every two weeks to let him talk and she could prescribe him medication to help with the anxiety and the nightmares.

Along with the medical assistance, Ryuji's love and support helped just as much, if not more. Always there to try and kiss away Akira's problems, holding him through the nightmares and sudden outbursts of crying in the middle of the night. And Akira would feel guilty for the bags under Ryuji's eyes from staying up so late with him but Ryuji always insisted that if losing a few hours of sleep was the price of helping Akira, then it was worth it. 

Sometimes, it felt like Ryuji knew Akira more than Akira knew himself. And why shouldn't he? They'd been nearly inseparable since that fateful day in April, when they had met in the chilly rain and then stumbled right into Kamoshida's castle. They understood each others' plights, defended each other against the ones who tried to hurt them. When they shared their first kiss after shyly stepping around their teenage feelings, it felt like all was right in the world as long as they had each other.

Nobody would ever love and respect Ryuji more than Akira Kurusu.

Which was why he planned on proposing to him during this year's Christmas Party and finally give him a good memory of winter.

The idea struck Ryuji one lazy day in October. The chill and sudden rain kept them inside all day but they made do by cooking homemade ramen, and Akira made a batch of cookies using his mother's recipe, and watching their favorite shows all day. It was such a perfect day and the reason why it was so perfect was because Akira was there. Smiling at him, laughing at his dumb jokes, curling up against his side for warmth and falling asleep on top of him after dinner. 

It occurred to him then while watching Akira slumber right beside him, arms wrapped tightly around each other. He couldn't imagine anyone else possibly hope to compare to Akira, nobody else made him so happy and feel so loved. He couldn't imagine his world without Akira in it, he didn't want to even think about it.

That's when he decided that he wanted Akira in his life forever, wanted to make Akira his and nobody else's. He wanted to spend the rest of his live with this wonderful, perfect man.

He started looking at engagement rings the very next day.

It wasn't easy. He enlisted the help of both Ann and his mother, both of whom were completely overjoyed to hear that Ryuji finally planned on popping the question, and made them both swear that they wouldn't say a word to Akira. The ring had to be perfect for him. The perfect color, the perfect size, the perfect shape. Nothing but the best for the one who changed his life forever and gave him hope again.

It took nearly a month of searching and doubting himself before he finally found the perfect ring. It was a beautiful silver band with a dark red gemstone right at the center, surrounded by little white gems. That flash of red was what caught his eye; a specific color and shade that he associated with 'Akira'. It was a little pricey but he'd saved up quite a bit in order to get the best and he was going to make sure that Akira got the best ring yen could buy.

The only thing left to do now was ask.

The ex-Phantom Thieves planned a Christmas party every year, always held at a different place. This year it was Haru's new apartment. She tried to live a fairly modest live despite being a rich celebrity but the two floor luxury apartment said otherwise. Nobody could fault her though, she was used to living the lifestyle and the rest of her decor looked like any other modern apartment. Shelves were filled with plants big and small and she even had a small greenhouse on one of her balconies where she grew so many fresh fruits and veggies that she could open another cafe right in her home.

Akira and Ryuji arrived just a little later than everyone else with Morgana riding in Akira's satchel, wearing his Christmas collar with the jingle bell on it. A gift from Futaba years ago that Akira forces him to wear every Christmas now. The apartment had been decorated with beautiful lights and ornaments hanging from the walls to the ceiling. A large and intricately decorated Christmas tree sat in the living room and the kitchen counters were covered in food ranging from hot noodles and rice to sugary sweet cakes and cookies.

They mingled for quite a while, swapping stories and drinks with everyone and even doing a few Christmas games. It was right before everyone was ready for desserts when Ann pulled Ryuji into a corner.

She took a quick look around before leaning in close and whispering. "Did you bring it?" 

Ryuji patted his right pant pocket, where a solid, semi-round lump was felt. He'd checked at least four times before they left the apartment that it was with him.

Ann smiled as bright as a light-bulb and she giggled with glee, nearly spilling her glass of champagne all over herself. "Oh, I'm so excited!" She still tried to keep quiet but she was still as obvious as she could be. 

Ryuji tried to seem as enthusiastic as her but that hesitation in the back of his mind still nagged at him. Ann could apparently sense it since her smile fell a little and she squeezed Ryuji's shoulder in support.

"Hey, come on, Ryuji. You know he's going to say yes. You love each other. Just take a deep breath." She mimed breathing in and he did as she told, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it, and feeling some of his nerves start to drift away. She was right; Akira and him had been together for so many years and they'd been through so much that it seemed like nothing could get in between them now.

"Okay. Okay, I'm gonna do it." Ryuji tried to hype himself up while Ann straightened up his vest and tie.

"Good. And don't chicken out or I swear I'm gonna throw you off the balcony. I'm serious, Ryuji." She wasn't but they both knew that Ryuji had put too much time and effort into this just to back out now. He was confident and ready to take that next step.

He found Akira talking to Futaba in the kitchen, discussing something about Yusuke's latest project and where they planned on going for their upcoming anniversary. Akira smiled as soon as he saw Ryuji approach and it made Ryuji's heart clench.

"Hey, 'Kira? Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

Akira nodded with a quick "sure" and drained his glass of champagne, taking Ryuji's hand when he offered and Ryuji led them both to the balcony. It was pretty cold but Ryuji didn't plan on keeping them outside for too long. It was snowing but not too hard, some light flurries against a dark sky and a bright full moon.

"It's beautiful out here." Akira spoke quietly but with a soft smile on his face, leaning against the balcony railing. He looked so happy and peaceful and Ryuji could swear that he was falling in love all over again.

He needed to do it now, now was the perfect time. Ryuji inhaled through his nose, taking one more deep breath, and stepped forward to rest his hand on Akira's on the railing. His fingers were getting cold already. He kept his gaze out towards the city and the sky, so he could focus on saying what he wanted.

"Akira. Ever since we met, you've made me so happy. My life changed the moment I stepped into that castle with you and I don't regret a single moment after. Even through all the bad times we've gone through, it was all okay because I had you with me." Ryuji paused and chanced a look over at Akira. His bright silver eyes were on Ryuji and they glittered in the moonlight. He was so beautiful, it almost made Ryuji stumble over his words.

"You were there for me whenever I needed you. I love you so, so much and I can honestly say that you're the most wonderful person I've ever met." Ryuji swallowed and pulled away to get down on one knee. His bad leg protested only slightly from the cold but nothing was going to stop him now.

He heard Akira gasp as he reached into his pocket to pull out the small black box, opening it and looking up at the love of his life. His eyes were shimmering now, illuminated by unshed tears. But he was smiling and he looked so happy.

"Akira Kurusu, will you marry me?"

Akira couldn't help but giggle, and Ryuji couldn't remember when he looked so cute. His mouth closed and opened a few times before more bashful giggling overcame him, his calm composure completely gone.

"Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" He exclaimed, tears leaving streaks down his cheeks. But his smile was so wide and bright and Akira had never looked so happy in all the years Ryuji had known and loved him.

Ryuji stood, just a little unsteady, and gently wiped the tears from Akira's face. Akira grabbed his hand and kept it pressed against his flushed cheek, Ryuji's cold fingers contrasting to Akira's warm face. They spent a long moment just looking at each other, eyes still misty with tears both shed and unshed. 

Then Ryuji started laughing. A small chuckle that bubbled in his chest growing to something loud enough that he ducked down to hide his face in Akira's neck to muffle himself. And he felt Akira's shoulders move up and down as he joined in, hands moving to grip Ryuji's arms. God, he loved this man so much, he couldn't believe they were _engaged_.

Oh, wait. He forgot about the ring entirely.

Ryuji pulled back a little abruptly, though their laughter had trickled out into faint giggling and a few sniffles from Akira. He still had the ring box clutched in his hand, and he carefully pulled the ring from it. The silver band sparkled from the moonlight and the jewel, although a darker hue of red, still glittered when hit by the light at just the right angle. 

Ryuji gently took Akira's hand in his and he noted that both of their hands were shaking but Akira still had that blissful smile stuck to his face. He slipped the ring onto the right finger and before he could pull away, Akira intertwined their fingers and tilted his hand to see the ring at different angles.

"I love it. It's beautiful, 'Yuji." Akira sniffed again, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away another stray tear. 

"Thanks. I, uh..." Ryuji paused for a moment as he felt his cheeks flare up and he cleared his throat before talking again. "I-It was inspired by you. I mean, I-I wanted to get one that reminded me of you. And it took me a while 'cuz none of them matched you, but then I found this one and I thought it was perfect so I had to-" 

Akira cut off his fiancee's rambling with a gentle kiss, which Ryuji was thankful for. His lips were warm against Ryuji's cold ones, but it was still an amazing kiss. It almost reminded Ryuji of their first, although they were more experienced now as adults than awkward teenagers. But it was also a stark reminder that they'd been out on the balcony for too long when he felt Akira shiver. Ryuji pulled away first but only after one last peck to his lips.

"Come on, it's cold. Let's go back and tell everyone." He said and Akira nodded but pulled Ryuji in for one last warm embrace.

As soon as Ryuji opened the balcony door, he was greeted with not only warmth but also several pairs of eyes trained directly on them.

Ann looked like she was going to combust as she ran right up to Ryuji and took his unoccupied hand. "Sooooo? How'd it go?" She said cheerily, a great big smile on her face.

Ryuji looked at Akira and they both shared a little grin before Akira simply lifted his hand to show off his ring. "Went pretty good."

The whole party erupted into excited shouting and congratulations. Ann was so excited it was almost as if _she_ was the one who was getting married. Futaba started yelling about how she was getting a second brother. Yusuke was already talking about how beautiful a wedding between two men blissfully in love was going to be and how he wished to capture the image (that gave Ryuji some ideas about who the photographer should be). Morgana made a few snipes about Ryuji joining the family but Ryuji could still see that little grin on that annoying face. He jingled Morgana's bell a few times in retort to make the cat go away.

Akira squeezed his hand and leaned into him. "I love you, Ryuji."

Ryuji smiled and leaned in just a little closer to kiss him, ignoring Morgana and Futaba's synchronized groaning. "Love you too, 'Kira."

It was later that night, when they were walking into their apartment and were setting their things down, that Morgana hopped onto the counter and stretched himself out. 

"Can't believe Ryuji got there before you, Akira. And here I thought he'd be too chicken." 

Ryuji paused in removing his vest to stick his tongue out at Mona but the realization soon sunk in. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

He looked over to his fiancee but Akira had frozen in place in the kitchen, hands still lingering over the food containers they'd brought home that he'd set down. He had the face of someone who just realized that they left the oven on at home or something to that caliber.

And then he started laughing again. But not the bashful, teary-happy sort of laughter like earlier. He had his head bent down towards the counter, hands pressed against it to keep himself up. It made Ryuji just a little bit concerned.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Akira said as soon as he caught his breath, though he seemed to be talking to Morgana.

"How could you forget?! You had it planned out and everything!" The cat exclaimed, standing up on all four legs.

"Planned what out?" Ryuji had absolutely no clue what was going on. "What are you talking about, 'Kira?"

Akira giggled into his hand for another moment before responding, simply telling him to "wait there" while he ran into their bedroom. He came back out just a few seconds later, no longer laughing but smile still wide and cheeks all flushed. 

He had a small, black box in his hand; one that was incredibly similar to the one Ryuji bought for the ring. 

"You beat me to it." Akira opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring with a dark bronze band and a bright yellow gem right in the center. "I had a whole plan and everything." Akira's voice had dropped to a more quiet level, more his usual tone. "I was gonna do it tomorrow. I was gonna take you out for dinner and a walk in the park and then... Well, y'know." 

Ryuji was stunned speechless, entirely captivated by the ring that was apparently meant for _him_. He was still reeling over the fact that Akira had been planning a proposal this whole time that he couldn't reply for a good few seconds.

"W-We can still do that stuff. If you, uh, if you want." He said rather awkwardly, entirely unsure of what to do now.

Akira chuckled quietly to himself and removed the ring from the box. "Yeah, we could. But I'd rather do this part now." He reached out for Ryuji's hand and Ryuji met him halfway. His hands were shaking again but not from the nerves of proposing; now he knew how Akira had felt.

The ring slipped on his finger easily, like it was made to be there. Akira intertwined their fingers and their rings were both on display. A beautiful mix of yellow and red. It made Ryuji's chest clenched at the sight.

"Will you marry me, Ryuji?" Akira's soft voice pulled him out of his musings and Ryuji looked up to see his pretty little face sporting his shy smile. That smile he loved so much, that reminded him of the quiet boy he'd met on that rainy street corner so many years ago. That smile he fell in love with.

"Wha-? Hell yeah I'll marry you!" Ryuji shouted in excitement. He wrapped his arms around Akira's lower waist and lifted him, spinning him around in their living room. The sound of Akira's excited laughter made his heart soar and he just couldn't contain himself anymore.

He spun Akira around one more time before setting him down, both of them out of breath but _so, so happy_.

"You know, that was exactly what I thought you would say." Akira said before pulling Ryuji in for another kiss and a tight hug. "I love you, Ryuji."

His chin rested on Ryuji's shoulder and he could smell Akira's citrus shampoo that he used, along with the hint of cologne he wore for the party. He felt so warm pressed up against him and the arms wrapped around his torso made him feel so secure and loved. And he could look forward to this for the rest of his life.

He pulled him away just far enough so he could lean in and kiss him. And he didn't want to let him go.

"I love you too, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> by the way i might make a sequel to this where they plan out their wedding together


End file.
